


An Interesting Future

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Divination, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Year 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never took Divination, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p>Originally written late 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Future

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Oh, my first fic for the Livejournal Community "rarepair_shorts" challenge! I'm writing Michael/Lavender, who decided to hook up in a previous fic of mine, and have proved to be a really fun match.  
>  **Link to Prompt Table :** [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kaymbeefic/5898.html)  
>  ****
> 
> Prompt: clairvoyance
> 
> **New Notes: uploaded as part of my ongoing fanfic archive project.**

"You never took Divination, did you?" Lavender asked Michael, one quiet evening in the library where he was studying Ancient Runes and she was studying him.

"No," he answered patiently. "You, on the other hand, have taken Divination for years. If you couldn't See that knowledge, one might think you'd at least have looked around in class at some stage."

"Oh, shut up," she said. "I only asked because it's obvious you are a total Mundane." 

"You've been talking to Trelawney again, haven't you?"

"She is very well respected!" Lavender defended Trelawney with alarming regularity. Michael could almost recite along with her. " _Divination Daily_ -"

"Who can't even predict their own circulation numbers - remember the time they sent you and Parvati 200 copies instead of 2?"

"- have called her the most respected Seer of her generation!" Lavender crossed her arms defiantly. Michael hid a grin. It was far too easy to fire Lavender up.

"She may be respected, but has she ever been accurate?"

"Third year! She told us to 'beware a redhaired man,' and look what happened with Ron!" 

Michael laughed. "She told Parvati that, and he's _your_ ex."

" _Anyway_ ," Lavender said, "it's very obvious that the subtle art of Divination is far beyond your capabilities."

"And why have you suddenly decided that this is a pressing issue?" Michael picked his quill back up and continued making notes.

Lavender took the quill out of his hands and closed the Ancient Runes book. "Because I have been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes, thinking about how much I'd really like to take you to the Astronomy Tower and have my wicked way with you. I'm fairly sure you wouldn't be studying if you'd Seen that in your future."

Michael weighed his options at least until Lavender pouted and pinched him. He laughed. "I concede. Lead on, wicked girl."

"Wait - what?" Lavender wrinkled her brow.

"It means I give in," Michael explained.

"I know what it means!" Lavender said, pulling him to his feet. "I just can't believe it - did you just let me _win_ an argument?"

He shrugged. "Even I can See that not arguing with you now will lead to a very interesting future shortly."

She nodded decisively and led the way to the Tower. "I could have told you that."


End file.
